dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Family Vol 1 164
| Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Nick Cardy | Writer1_1 = Leo Dorfman | Penciler1_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker1_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Julius Schwartz | Editor1_2 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler2_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker2_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor2_2 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor2_3 = Julius Schwartz | Editor2_4 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor3_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor3_3 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Leo Dorfman | Penciler4_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker4_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Julius Schwartz | Editor4_2 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Leo Dorfman | Penciler5_1 = Al Plastino | Inker5_1 = Al Plastino | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor5_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor5_3 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker6_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Mort Weisinger | Editor6_2 = Julius Schwartz | Editor6_3 = Murray Boltinoff | Quotation = They burst into a super-fireworks display! What a way to send a letter when you're out of stamps! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Jimmy Olsen: "Death Bites with Fangs of Stone" | Synopsis1 = An instructor at Olsentown, Dr. Mark Olsen's school for wayward boys, tries to drive everyone away from the site so that he can claim a Spanish conquistador's treasure buried nearby. But Jimmy Olsen, Superman, and a youth with ESP power foil his plans. | StoryTitle2 = Supergirl: "Brainiac's Blitz!" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Superboy: "The Super Star of Hollywood!" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Jimmy Olsen: "The Gift-Wrapped Doom" | Synopsis4 = Hitmen from Gravediggers, Inc. kill a former employee, and Jimmy Olsen and Superman must learn where he planted evidence to be used against the mob. | StoryTitle5 = Jimmy Olsen: "The Death March!" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Lois Lane: "The Three Wives of Superman!" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Dr. Herrod Other Characters: * The Boys of Olsentown ** Evo Denton ** Johnny Wolf ** Stace * Benito Narvez * Locations: * * ** ** *** * Vietnam Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Brace ** Toro ** Vinny Other Characters: * Elephant Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = | Appearing6 = | Notes = * This was the first issue of this series, which continued the numbering from . However, the series is essentially the continuation of , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}